Tynar'ri
:“''Follow your desire as long as you shall live. Fulfill your needs upon the galaxy after the command of your heart. Behold, it is not given to us to take our property into death. Live without regret." :-A Tynar'ri saying The '''Tynar'ri' were a species of elven-like, Near-Humans, native to the planet Nextro'daala, more commonly known as “Haven.” There appeared to be no males of the species and that the Tinar’ri were made up of exclusively females. The truth was that while the Tynar'ri possessed female appearances, they were, in fact, an asexual species. The Tynar'ri viewed themselves as females, with distinct attractions towards the males of other species. They had based their culture around pleasure and entertainment. Appearance and Biology The Tynar'ri stood about average in Human height and possessed slim, toned builds. Their appearance was that of attractive, Human females, with ears that tapered to points. Often hidden from view were a set of gills located behind and below the ears. The Tynar'ri seems to possess the same diversity of skin tone, eye color, and hair color as humans. By galactic standards, the Tynar'ri were considered a very exotic, alluring species, ranking with the Zeltron. Close genetic markers show that there may have been evolutionary connections to the Asari of Thessia and to the Knyden of the world Knydia. Culture The Tynar'ri had taken their government and society and based it around the ideals of business and pleasure. Their planet, “Haven”, was considered to be a paradise vacation get-away for all looking to visit. The Tynar'ri had taken to providing relaxing, almost fantasy like vacations to guests who visited their world, usually with price tag that invited the wealthy and famous. Pleasure and entertainment were their focus in everyday activities and endeavors. The Tynar'ri were a very sexually-open, sensual species, seeking pleasure from almost any non-hostile encounter. They openly embraced intimacy and sexual encounters as a way of self indulgence. Their hedonistic view also was open to imbibing in alcoholic drinks and gambling. They also viewed the performing arts as glamorous past-times, portraying the true beauty of each person openly. Do to that, Tynar'ri had taken to dressing provocatively to entice encounters with others. There were no equivalents to males among the Tynar'ri, though, so the Tynar'ri took great interest in males of other species. Human and near-Human males were most often the object of their desire, but they did not limit themselves to males only. Although they were considered a very calm, peaceful species, Tynar'ri could be very devious and cunning when it came to violent situations. Those Tynar'ri found among the fringe elements of society were often employed as assassins and thieves. Those individuals often used their wares to gain position and advantage in situations where they stood to gain something. Tynar'ri were also shrewd when it came to business endeavors. Often, a Tynar'ri looked to gain more than the normal galactic citizen would from deals. The Tynar'ri government was formed from the heads of the largest corporations found on planet, which could shift from year to year. This depended on the profitability of a business, which was reviewed each year and determined who sat on the governmental corporation. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Corporation Home Planet or System: Nex’trodaala Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 1D+2/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Amphibious: Tynar'ri possess small gills located behind their ears that allow them to breath underwater for extended periods of time. Attractiveness: Due to the alluring beauty possessed by the Tynar'ri, they receive a +2D bonus to bargain, command, con, and persuasions skill checks against other humanoid species. This bonus may apply towards other species that find humanoid females attractive, at the GM’s discretion. Story Factors: Male Fascination: Tynar'ri are extremely fascinated by males of other species. Since there are no male Tynar'ri, they are generally very accepting of advances towards them by males of the other species. Asexual: The Tynar'ri are female only in appearance. While they possess the physiology of Human females, Tynar'ri are actually capable of impregnating themselves twice in their live time. Most Tynar'ri prefer to wait until they are at least thirty standard years old before doing this for the first time, though. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 1.9 meters tall Lifespan: 90 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content